


Late Night Swim

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Free!
Genre: BL, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild oral sex, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll catch a cold."<br/>"Not if you warm me up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

His crimson eyes shifted from the discarded gym bag, resting alone on a bench, to the clear blue water where he heard the soft strokes of water. It tinkled beautifully in a way, soft and serine as the water moved in little waves around a equally attractive body. His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the figure from his place outside the doorway. It floated gracefully, long and elegant limbs moving with a practised expertize as they moved the figure through the water. Muscles clenched and tensed as light strain was put on them. 

Soft breathing could be heard as the strong chest rose and fell. Blue eyes it had, even if they were closed, he knew it was the most beautiful blue which was surrounded by dark, inky lashes. Dark and wet tresses fell over the handsome face and a faint red dusted the perfectly carved cheekbones. His breath hitched and his body felt warm as he studied his desire. Dark pools of blue jewels suddenly snapped open, water splashed as the limbs became heavy and dropped down. "

Rin?" a silky voice questioned. 

The redhead snapped out of his daze and realized he had came to the edge of the pool and stared at the other male for a good few minutes. He cleared his throat and quickly turned away, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. 

"Bout time you woke up. It's almost 21:45. You should have gone home already." he threw over a muscled shoulder as he plopped onto a bench next to the grand pool. 

"I wasn't sleeping." Haru snickered. 

"Right," the other laughed, "You'll drown you know." 

"I wasn't sleeping, Rin." he replied more firmly. 

The crimson's gaze locked with piercing blue orbs and he quickly found himself quite uncomfortable.

 "Y-you should get out. You'll get sick if you swim so late." He tried quickly. 

"It's summer." Came a soft reply before water splashed. 

Rin jumped up as he watched the other dive into the liquid blue. His eyes followed the shadow for a while before he gave a deep sigh and slung his own bag away from his body. When the other emergered he stared confusingly at the edge of the water. 

"What are you doing?" he called a bit anxious as his eyes glanced at strong abdominals being shamelessly revealed. 

"I'm coming in if you're not coming out." Came a reply. 

He was about to object when water splashed and echoed throughout the empty glass room. Angrily he stared at the shadow nearing him before a body emerged. 

"You're being a nuiscence!" Haru scolded as he turned away. 

"You're being difficult." Rin shot back as he followed the other. 

"You're being a grumpy old man." 

"And you a child. Honestly, if you won't leave me in peace, atleast just be quiet!" Haru groaned, letting his limbs relax and float on the surface. 

"What's got you in such a grumpy mood?"  Rin continued as he floated as well. 

"It's nothing." 

"Oh, come on. You know you can't hide things from me, Haru." 

"I'm just...stressed. I guess so." Haru hummed as his eyes closed. 

A few silent moments passed before a hand reached out to lace its fingers with another's. Haru jolted up at the sudden warmth flooding his left hand and his confused eyes met hazy red ones. 

"W-what are you doing?" He grumbled as he tried pulling his hand away. 

Rin's grip only intensefied and Haru succeeded in bringing himself closer an closer to the taller male's strong body. 

"You need to relax a bit. You never just take it slow." Rin replied, slightly breathless. 

Haru's mouth opened but no words left it as Rin's right hand came up to his face. Strong fingers brushed hair from his eyes before they slowly slid down his wet cheek before the thumb traced his bottom lip. The hand that held Haru's own moved backwards, pulling the ravenhead even closer before letting his hand go so that it rested on a broad shoulder. He stood frozen in the suddenly too warm water. His eyes stayed in contact with Rin's as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

 Rin moved closer yet, their thighs grazing and a strong leg slipping between Haru's own as their limbs slowly tangled beneath the surface. Haru let out a barely audiable gasp, his hands suddenly gripping the broad shoulders and Rin licked his lips with a soft groan. 

"Haru. I want to kiss you." Rin breathed huskily, tilting his head down. 

Haru tried to speak, shook his head slightly and helplessly tried to step back, but his body was trapped between another and the hard stone edge of the pool. 

"R-Rin." he protested weakly as the crimpon slipped hing fingers underneath the raven's chin and tilted his head upwards. 

"Shhh. Relax a little." Rin reminded. 

Two mouths carrfully brushed against one another, a pure and soft kiss, the touch feeling like the flutter of a butterfly's wings. They stood quietly for a moment. 

"D-do it...again." Haru whispered. 

Without warning, lips crashed onto his own, the kiss more hungry than their first. Their lips would surely be bruised the next time they thought. Haru's mouth opened in a silent gasp when he felt the other's body press flush against him. Rin took the oppertunity and slipped his tongue between the parted lips, starvingly exploring the sweet and forgein cavern. Haru's grip on Rin's shoulder's tightened and he clenched his eyes. His body was starting to slowly burn as warmth flooded his flesh from the contact if Rin's skin againat his. 

He didn't want to show he realized how much he now wanted this, needed this,craved this...

"What? What do you crave?" Rin whispered as his mouth moved along Haru's jaw. 

"I-I didn't..." he paused, did he voice his thoughts? 

His vision blurred as a wet tongue traveled up and down his throat, sharp teeth playfully nipped at his skin and skilled lips leaving teasing kisses. 

"Haru." Rin hummed against a collar bone. He smiled devilishly before biting down on the taunt flesh and suckling at the sweet nectar. 

"Oh, god!" the raven cried out. 

"What to you crave?" Rin repeated against the bruised skin. 

"Damn you, Rin." Haru shuddered, nails digging into the crimson's shoulders as a knee grinded against his sensitive groin. 

"Haru." The crimson moaned as he nipped at the other's delicious flesh. 

"Why are you d-doing this?" The raven tried. 

"I want you. You knew all along, don't tell me you didn't." Rin lifted his head when his chin touched the cool water. 

Haru's lust filled eyes silently glared at him with slight anger. Haru suddenly flipped them around, harshly pushing Rin against the tiles before he ground their hips together. Rin let out a strangled yelp of pleasure and Haru took a sharp breath. 

"I've always wanted you too, Rin-san." Haru moaned. 

Rin waisted no time and claimed his lover's mouth. Lips moved, tongues faught, teeth clashed and pants filled their ears as the passionately pored out their feekings for each other. Haru's fingers slipped inside Rin's swimming trunks and the crimson gave a low growl, his fingers digging into Haru's hips as he tried to feel the blue eyed siren once more. Feeling as if Haru was moving too carefully,  Rin gently pushed him away. 

"You don't have to be careful, you are allowed to desire me in every way you want." Rin chuckled.

 "You're an idiot." Haru shyly snapped. 

Rin grabbed a soft hand and yanked the other to him once more so he can whisper in Haru's ear.

 "Haru, do you know what I want?" Haru gulped, trying to focus on words instead of Rin's hardness rubbing against him. 

"W-what?" he mannaged. 

Rin's lips brushed against Haru's sensitive ears, "I want to make love to you, but right now I can't hold back. Please, I want to..." 

His voice was replaced with a sharp intake of breath and the splashing of water. Haru yelped as he fell forward, bracing himself with his palms pressed against the edge. He cried out when warmth enclosed around his throbbing arousal and teeth grazed it ever so slightly. 

"What the hell!" he flushed, realizing what Rin was doing beneath the water. 

But before he could pull him up, the crimson sucked at him again and he fell forward on his elbows, bent over the edge and eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He didn't remember when his pants disappeared but he couldn't care less. He felt a finger slip inside him as Rin surfaced again. He groaned at the foreign feeling and tried to stop the other. His knees were growing weak as he felt fingers moving inside him. Warm lips traveled up and down his bare back and his muscles flexed in response. 

"What..What did you w-want!" he cried out as he felt a naked shaft press against him aching behind.

 "What I said, Haru. But I also said I couldn't wait." he groaned. 

"I-if you can't w-wait to make l-love to me..ahh..what..ahh do you w-want now?" Haru bubbled on.

 "I want to fuck you, Haru."  Rin whispered huskily in his ear and Rin's warm body covered his.

 Those words were almost enough to send him over the edge. He couldn't wait either, no matter how wrong it was, it just felt SO right! He willingly rest his chest over the edge and gripped at the bars on the tiles as he pressed his bottom against Rin's needy manhood. 

"Oh, Haru!" the crimson cried out as he sunk forward into Haru's heat. 

They called out in pleasure as Rin's body started to move and he pushed inside before pulling out again. 

"R-Rin, ahhhfgg, Rin!" Haru called out as he was slammed into over and over again. 

"Haru! ahhhgggnn!! God. " Rin exclaimed as Haru tightened around him, sending them both into a spiral of pleasure as the rode out their orgasms. 

Rin quickly helped Haru out of the pool before the collapsed of a few spread out towls next to the water. Rin pulled the ravenhead close to him and Haru happily snuggled against him. 

"I-"

"Shh. It's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> "Ah, what a sinfull woman I am. " XD


End file.
